Losing Sanity
by anonpagan
Summary: Clary is kidnapped by an insane and vicious Jonathan. Over seven months he tortures and experiments on Clary, trying to make the deadliest weapon the world has ever seen. Will he succeed? Will he transform Clary into the most lethal weapon known to man? Or will Jace swoop in and save her, just in time? Rated M for later chapters, so patience is necessary people! Clary x Jace!


_**Authors Note: **__Yay, another story started up! I couldn't resist this has been bubbling up and brewing in my mind for quite some time now, I'm sure you'll love it! Don't forget to favourite and follow if you want updates on this FanFic! Hope you enjoy the first chapter ladies and gentlemen!  
-anonpagan.  
_

**CPOV:**_  
I walked down the empty street, my hands buried in the pockets of my leather jacket trying to get warm. It was past midnight, and I was walking home from the club Pandemonium. Simon and I didn't regularly go there, only for special occasions, and on this fine night, it just happened to be my seventeenth_ _Birthday, woo. I had already walked Simon to his house, he insisted on walking me home but I said I could manage, seeing as I only lived a few blocks away. He wasn't thrilled by my choice, but he let me go hesitantly, telling me to stay safe, he always worries too much._

_I turned the corner, most of the street lights were broken, making the street seem eerie. I jumped at a clattering sound, I turned to where the shocking noise had come from and saw a cat appear from the shadows, chasing a rat. It reminded me of the time Simon was turned into a rat, I laughed out loud. The sound drifted through the streets, bouncing off the alleyways, making the laugh sound insanely disturbing, my smile left my face as I felt goose bumps appear over my skin, I shivered and walked a little faster, wanting to get home and hop into bed._

_I turned another corner, this street seemed to be even darker and spookier than the last, I felt the urge to turn back and go down another street, but I was too scared of what might be chasing after me, my heart was pounding in my chest violently. After a few minutes I slowed down, my house not too far off in the distance. I stopped walking and turned, looking around hastily, there was no one following me, I sighed in relief, and could feel my heart returning to its natural, steady pace. I turned around, and went to step forwards when no more than ten metres in front of me was Jonathan. I almost cried, and my heart started to beat frantically, I looked around me, but there was no one on the street. I looked back to Jonathan, he smirked at me, a look of complete insanity in his eyes. He seemed to approach me within a second, standing right in front of me, he was so close I could smell his sickly scent._

_"Hello Clarissa" He spoke to me, tauntingly, "My baby sister"._  
_"I'm not your sister, you piece of filth" I spat at him, his expression turned lethal, and in seconds he had me pinned to a wall, with his hand wrap around my throat, not tight enough to kill me, but just tight enough to cause me distress. I tried to claw at his hand, to unwrap it from around my throat, but Jonathan was much more powerful than me, and he laughed in my face._  
_"Oh little sister, look at you" He said, his eyes looking directly into mine. They seemed to hypnotise me, there was so much hate, so much insanity within those ugly black eyes._  
_"You're weak, lost, pathetic" He mocked. I tried to swing at him but he caught my arm, holding onto it with a force that hurt. He saw the pain written on my face, at shoved the arm back to my side._  
_"Oh my baby sister, what am I going to do with you?" He smirked, "I know, you can come with me" He said as he started to laugh manically. I was scared, but I had to stay strong._  
_"I'm not going anywhere with you Jonathan" I said plainly, he looked at me._  
_"Oh, I think you are, or else your golden boy gets it little one" He said, smiling wide at me. I looked at him quizzically, as I watched him wave his hand I saw Jace appear, tied up five feet from me._  
_"Jace!" I yelled to him, he looked to me, and his face was covered in concern, but not for himself, but for me._  
_"Don't do what he says Clary, don't do it!" He yelled, Jonathan turned to him._  
_"Shut up you idiot!" Jonathan bellowed, seconds later Jace was screaming in pain. Jonathan turned back to me, "So Clary, what will it be? Will your golden boy live to see another day? Or will I have to kill both of you?" He threated, still smirking at me. I looked to Jace, he was on the ground yelling and screaming, I started to feel tears run down my cheeks._  
_"STOP!" I screamed in Jonathan's face, "STOP PLEASE!" He looked at me and moments later Jace stopped screaming and laid on the floor, heavily breathing, recovering from the pain he had just endured._  
_"I'll go will you Jonathan" I said quieter than a whisper, with my head hung low, the tears started falling from my eyes._  
_"What was that my dear? Speak up, I didn't hear you" Jonathan said teasingly, I knew he had heard what I said, he just wanted to hurt Jace._  
_"I said I'll go with you Jonathan" I watched as Jace looked up to me, panic written all over his face._  
_"No, Clary, don't do this, you ca-" Jonathan interrupted Jace's frantic pleads._  
_"Well isn't this wonderful then!" He said, "Quality time with my little sister!" He tightened his grip around my throat and lifted me off my feet. I tried to pull away from Jonathan's forceful grip, I couldn't breathe, I tried to speak, but my lungs weren't strong enough to utter a single sound. As I felt myself going Jonathan dropped me and I fell to the ground. I started to frantically breathe, taking in as much oxygen as I could. I looked up to see Jonathan staring at me, a cruel look in his eyes and a horrible smile upon his lips. I felt a sharp pain in my ribs and I cried out in pain, I realised that Jonathan's foot had made contact with my chest. I felt him kick me again, and again and again, in the background I could hear Jace screaming my name, and telling Jonathan to stop, saying he would kill him. I started crying, tears running down my face, but I didn't make a sound, because I knew if I did, Jace would pay for it._

_I felt Jonathan's hand grip a handful of my hair and pull me up by it, I yelled out in pain._  
_"Take me instead, god, take me in fucking stead, just let her go" Jace said. Jonathan laughed._  
_"Oh please, you think I'd trade my baby sister for you, don't be an idiot, Clary far more stronger, far much powerful than you could ever be" He spat at Jace, Jonathan stroked my face and I flinched at the contact, "Once I'm done with Clarissa she'll be the most powerful weapon this world has ever seen" He said, his voice taking on a scary tone, "And the first person she'll kill will be you Jace, how ironic" I watched as Jace snarled at Jonathan, he just chuckled._  
_"You can try to find us Jace, but you never will" He pushed me to the ground and walked over to Jace, he crouched down in front of him, "Just remember, every day you leave your darling Clarissa with me, every hour you can't find her, ever second you spend not searching for her, I'll be torturing her, inflicting pain across every single part of her body, I'll be injecting her with DNA that will boil her blood, killing her slowly on the inside, but she won't die from it, oh no, she'll heal, slowly and then I'll do it again, and again, and again" Jonathan stood up "Happy hunting Jace Wayland" He said and kicked Jace in the stomach. Jonathan grabbed my elbow and roughly pulled me up._  
_I watched Jace, broken as stared into my eyes he attempted to stand up, but Jonathan waved his hand and Jace yelled out in pain. I watched as Jace lay onthe ground looking straight into my eyes._  
_"I'll find you Clary!" He yelled, "I promise I'll find you!" Jonathan started to laugh madly and then I felt my vision starting to fade away. The last thing I heard was Jace screaming my name in pain._

That was the night I was taken away by Jonathan and that was the last time I saw my beautiful golden boy. I was currently strapped to a metal bench, the room was made completely of mirrors, I was covered in blood and scars covered at least twenty percent of my body. Most of the room was covered in blood, my blood, this was the room Jonathan usually tortured me in so I could 'watch the pain I was inflicted with'. Shards of glass were still lodged into my skin from the torture I had endured a few minutes ago. I watched as Jonathan entered the room with a leather bound kit in his hands, I started to struggle and squirm, trying to break free from my metal restraints but try as I may, I wouldn't break free. Even after seven months I still had not learnt that, I think a part of me knew I would never escape this hell hole, but I ignored it.  
Jonathan laid his tool set out on the metal bench beside me that was covered in blood.  
"Hello again darling sister" He said smugly, I stayed quiet, not wanting to say something stupid, or wrong, I would only suffer for it later.  
"Ah, the old silent treatment huh? I thought we were past that Clarissa" He said, looking at me with that disgusting smirk he always wore glued to his face, "No matter, I know you're not exactly one for unnecessary chit chat" He said as he pulled out a syringe with a glowing orange liquid inside of it, "Let's just cut to the chase, I know I've almost broken you, you're almost complete" He said and then jabbed me with the needle, poking it directly into the middle of my chest. I waited a few moments for the pain, and prepared myself but it never came. I watched as my torturer pulled out another needle, this one contained a dark purple serum and it looked like it moved within the needle.  
"Let's try this one then, shall we?" Jonathan had been testing all different types of substances on me, testing the outcome, he was obviously looking for something, but all it caused me was horrific pain. He stuck the needle into my neck and I felt a searing pain in my neck that travelled up to my head and to the rest of my body. I screamed, tears coming to my eyes instantly. All the other injections had caused me incredible pain, but none of them were quite like this, it was the most unbearable pain I could possibly think of, no, it was worse. I started to shake, still screaming. Jonathan often told me that I would call out the name of my golden boy, he'd remind me of how he would have gave up looking for me months ago, he knew how to pull my strings.

The pain only got worse, I felt like I was suffering every single death possible, but I wasn't dying, I was still living and breathing. Slowly the pain faded, I looked at Jonathan, completely enraged at him, why did he do this to me, over and over again. Suddenly eyes rolled to the back of my head, as if I was feeling some kind of pleasure. _What's wrong with me! What the hell has he done!_ I closed my eyes and then re-opened them, I was staring into a mirror, and I watched in horror as my eyes changed from emerald green, to that of a whirling pit of black tar. I screamed out, but the way I felt right now was amazing, I felt invincible. _Control it Clary, control it! _I yelled internally but I couldn't control the feeling I felt right now, I felt… _incredible. _I smirked, and watched as my hair caught a blaze, my ferocious long, red hair was now ignited, consumed by flames it glowed bright, it fascinated me. I watched the mirror in delight as my clothes changed to a midnight black bodice that covered my breasts, stomach and lady bits, in the mirror I could see that this bodice was not made of thin material, but a strong metal.  
_CLARY, STOP!  
_I had been so absorbed in the change that was happening right in front of me that I had ignored the desperate pleads from within. I watched as my bloody clothing returned, my hair returned to normal and my eyes returned to their natural green colour.  
"Clary my dear! I thought we were making such good progress" Jonathan said, he smiled the most horrible smile imaginable, "It worked, it finally worked" He stated, "Now I just have to add the right amount of-" Jonathan started mumbling to himself, pacing back and forth, the only part I could comprehend from his nonsense mumbling was, "And when I give her the dose she'll be complete and I'll rule" My eyes widened and I shivered at the thought. I had been tortured almost every minute of the last seven months, but I had to escape, I had to do this one last thing.

"I'll be back little sister, give me ten minutes" He said and kissed my forehead that was covered in my own dried blood, "When I come back you'll be complete" And with that he walked off, leaving the door wide open. I moved against my restraints, but it was no use. It then occurred to me what I had to do. I focused on Jonathan, and all the pain he had caused me over the last seven months. I thought about how he tortured me, and told me that he was going to kill every last one of my friends. I felt myself go cold. I looked into the mirror, I saw that my eyes had turned black as coal, and my hair was a bunch of dancing flames, while my body was covered by a metal bodice. I smirked, _it's payback time, Brother._

I moved my arms around in the restrains, and in one single move my arms broke the heavy metal restriction. I smiled, and saw that I looked exactly as Jonathan did, I didn't care though and just laughed insanely. I moved my legs and the restrictions broke like a twig. I went to exit the door but it shut before I reached it. I turned around looking for who could have shut the door. I tried to open it but there was no hope. I furiously banged against the large impenetrable door, I felt like I was filled with a hunger, but not the type any kind of food or beverage could satisfy, the kind that involved me slaughtering a hundred men. Suddenly I watched as the door swung open, but it closed quicker than it opened, as if it never happened. I heard a clapping come from behind me and turned around to the sound.  
"Oh Clarissa, my dear sister" He said with a smirk on his face, "You're so naïve, did you really think I was that stupid?" He laughed. I run to him, aiming to lunge at his throat but his hand wrapped around my throat and he lifted me off of the ground, pushing me against a wall, I managed to scratch his cheek, a trail of blood escaping the large wound.  
"Aren't you a little feisty" My brother said smirking, "Is it just me, or am I feeling a little déjà vu here?" He spat in his face, and he threw me to the ground. I watched as he wiped the spit of his face and he sneered at me, and the punched me in the face. I felt it start to swell, but the feeling soon went away.  
"You're healing powers are improving sister, this is good" He stated, I felt my body start to warm again, I knew I had returned to my normal state "But anyway, am I the only one feeling the déjà vu here? You must be feeling it too, or do you need a little assistance?" He waved his hand and Jace appeared in front of me, chained up just like the night Jonathan kidnapped me.

Jace stared wide eyed at me, "Clary! I thought I'd never see you again, are you ok! You're covered in blood! What have you done you piece of filth" Jace said, turning to Jonathan and sneering at him for the last part of his sentence, then he turned back to me, and started to crawl towards me. Jace was within touching reach, but then I felt I force lift me up, away from him. I was standing on the other side of the room, and Jace was staring at me, tears welled in eyes.  
"I never stopped looking for you Clary, never" He stated. Jonathan laughed.  
"Jace, stop, you're being pathetic" Then he turned to me and started striding towards me, "Turn" He simply said, I knew what he meant but I wouldn't, not in front of Jace, I wouldn't let him see me like that.  
"No" I said. He walked over to Jace and pulled a dagger out from his boot and held it to his throat.  
"Turn" He repeated, this time I turned, quicker than I had the last two times I felt it occur almost instantly, it made my head spin, but I fit invisible again. I looked at Jace and he was horrified, but to state the truth, I didn't care._ Clary, what are you doing! Change back no-_ but I blocked the voice out of my head and walked over to Jonathan, I flicked my hand out from my side instinctively, without knowing what I was doing, it just felt right. I suddenly felt my nails extend, I looked down to them, and they were at least five inches long. They were razor sharp, and black as the night. I looked back up and looked directly into Jonathan's eyes, and I was surprised when I saw him pull the blade away from Jace's neck and face towards me. He wiggled his index finger, encouraging me, I complied.

I lunged towards him, and jumped bringing my nails down hard, Jonathan raised his hand just in time, I watched as he stared at his hand, a finger was missing. _Good_. I lunged towards him again, striking at him every chance I got, I had stabbed him in the leg and cut up along his chest. I watched as he fell to the floor, breathing in heavily, he looked up at me, smiling insanely.  
"You're complete little sister, you're complete" He said, repeating his words over and over again, "YOU'RE COMPLETED" He yelled out and started laughing like he was insane, _he is insane_.

I felt my blood start to heat, and I suddenly felt relaxed again. I turned around to see Jace staring at me intently, his eyes watering.  
"What the fuck did he do to you Clary?" I cut the ropes that bound his hands, he stood up and took my face into his hands, "What did he do to you".

For the first time in a long time, I fell into Jace's arms, and I cried, for my broken innocence, for my cracked mind, and for everything I knew I would endure in the next few months to come. 

_**Authors Note: **__Dun, dun, dun! What will happen now? Will the two escape? Or will they both be Jonathan's captives? Follow and Favourite if you want more! And review guys, please! It means so much!_


End file.
